Fighter
by sico sally
Summary: clary and her sister phin are parentless, they liv on the street making what money they can off Clarys fight money. she has no more friends cause she has pushed them all away and built walls to protect herself. Clarys new trainers sons, the golden boy, may just start breaking down her walls, but doing so will he just hurt her more, or help her?
1. Chapter 1

chapter: 1

**I have never written a story before, so I hope you like it. I am trying to be original but if you see little bits of other story's in here know that I am not meaning to. well here is so hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**clary prov**

You cant always get what you want in life, but I fight so darn hard to, if not for me then for my little sister seriphina. we might not have a roof over your head, or parents that love us, or parents at all really. But we have each other, and sometimes that all we really need. we get by though, my fights get us money, and the steeling. the steeling part I'm not to proud of but I do what ever I can to make sure my sister is alright. I even make sure we both go to school, cause I would love to get a good job and get phin and I off the street and a roof a over my head. if I had any friends to turn to I would have already done that, but I pushed all my friends away after my mom died and then our dad abandoned us. he told both of us that why he left was because I reminded him to much of my mom. my dad didn't know he had another daughter until one of the many women he had one nightstand with while married to my mom. when phin showed is when my mom left.

I have a few older friends all boys really. one of them seb goes to my school he is a senior and I am a sophomore. I don't hang out with him much cause everyone knows he is a street fighter, but no one knows I am and I would like it to stay that way. but all my other friends don't go to school, jon is my cousin and he lives a little ways out of town but comes to visit ever so often. if you saw me you wouldn't think I could be a street fighter, that what everyone told me when I was training, but I ignored them and look at me know. I am know as the fierce little red on the streets. almost everyone knows my name. I didn't let my height get in the way of me becoming a fighter.

the bell rings letting everyone know that the day is over. I grab my backpack and head out of the class room and towards my locker. once I grab the book I will need for my homework I start to head out side. on my way I see seb walking towards me.

"hey red!" he calls after me causing people to stop and look cause seb is one of the popular guys and I am known as the loner red head.

"umm seb what are you doing?" I ask confused "people are looking."

"let them look, anyways Hodge wanted me to tell you that there is a fight tonight and would like it if you could come." he tells me as we walk by a group of people who look like the world is ending because the Sebastian Verlac is talking to the outcast clary fray

"ok I will try and come but I will have to find a place for Phin to go." I say trying to ignore the whispers.

"well if you cant find somewhere for her to go I don't think Raphael is going to the fight so she can stay with him." he offers giving me a smirk.

"well if I cant find anywhere else then I will do that." I say turning to talk to him.

"he flame, and Sebastian!" this guy with blonde hair comes up to us.

"oh hey Jace how is it going." Seb says, Jace that is his name! the new kid who just moved here. he was the one who was flirting the school sluts. "Jace this is clay fray." he told him

"well, it has been great talking with you Seb, but I have to go. see you tonight!" I say calling over my shoulder as I walk away.

* * *

"Why can't I just stay with you?" Phin pleads me.

"as much as I would love to have you company, I have other things to for and it wouldn't be good I you came along, cause it is a surprise." I lie to her and feel really bad.

her eyes light up at that cause I know that she loves surprise she hugs me good bye and runs up to Raphael's apartment. as soon as I see her go through the door I start walking off towards the fight cause I know it is only a few blocks away. I get there in no time, and go into the building and start to put on my gear before warming up. I go over to the punching bag, I start to work up a sweat so I stop to go get some water. as I am sitting down drinking water a girl around 5 10 comes over to me and looks like the typical bully in the movies very heavily built.

"are you clary fray?" she asks me look down.

"yes am I fighting you tonight?" I ask looking her up and down.

"yes you are." she states " and by the looks of you it wont be a long fight." she says. before walking off.

I just roll my eyes and get up and make my way over to the ring. when the bell goes off she starts advancing towards me. when ever I am in a fight I just imagine the at attacker being my dad. so when she comes over and is about to tackle me I quickly side step out of the way sending her falling to the ground. I go and kick her in the ribs, after that I don't remember much but the next thing I know is the ref is bulling me off of a bloody unconscious body. I almost feel bad for her, but knowing I have enough money to feed Phin for a while washes it all away. I walk out of the ring where Seb I waiting for me, and by the looks of it he was already done his fight.

"good job little read!" he tells me giving me a hug. "looks like you had fun out there." and I have to admit I really did cause fighting is my passion. before I can respond a feel a tap on my shoulder.

"excuse, me but may I have a word with you?" he asks me I tell him yes and tell Seb I will see him later. "so are you clary?" he asks me I just nod. "well nice to met you I am Stephan Wayland." wait the Stephan Wayland? one of the best trainers? "yes that's the one." he tells me. oh I must have said that out load.

"well clary if you would like, I would love to be your trainer." he tells me.

at first I am speechless. "I would love that sir." I tell him.

"great, met you at the metal rock gym after school on Monday?" he asks I say yes and then he is gone.

* * *

Jaces prov

"so I have a new fighter today." my dad tells us around the dinner table. I just act interested, but I really don't care that much about my dads work.

"oh that's great Stephan, what is there name?" my mom asks him.

"her name is clary." he tells us. that grabs my attention, that was the red head Sebastian introduced me to today

"wait clary fray?" I ask

"ya that is the one." he tells me then the table goes quit.

Maybe this clary girl is worth getting to know. I think to myself

* * *

**well there is the first chapter, please tell me what you think and let me know if you like this story and want me to keep writing it.**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

**well a few people seemed to like my story so I decided to keep going with it. a couple of you mentioned a story called troublemaker and I decided to go and read the first chapter. and I thought it was pretty cool that in both stories clarys sister is called seriphina, well anyways without further ado here is chapter two! hey that rhymed. **

* * *

"Phin you have pen all over your face!" I say as I walking into Raphael's apartment. "what did you do to her precious face?" I say but this time pointing the at Raphael**. **

**"**well at first she was just writing with it, then things got a little out of control." he says I just glare at him telling him to go in. "well... it was all her fault!" he says point his finger at Phin.

"Oh classy blame it on the 6 year old." I say picking Phin up and heading to the bathroom. I am starting to think if it was such a god idea to leave Phin here with him.

"can we spend the night here?" Phin asks me with her puppy dog eyes.

"well you know Raphael doesn't like us spending night here really, but tell you what. how abut you go ask him and try and look as cute as you can." I say as I put her on the floor after I washed all the pen off her face. she smiles up at me and then runs into the living room where Raphael is sitting on the couch. I go after her and hind behind the bookshelf as I see her go up to him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Raph can we pwease spend the night here?" she asks him looking more adorable then ever. I can see his face but I know he is having a hard time saying no to her right now just by the ways he is talking.

"well Phin... its just that I don't have much space..." then I hear a sob from Phin and at that moment I know that he is a goner. "ok fin you guys can but just for tonight!" he says trying to make himself clear.

"Yay!" Phin says before hugging his legs cause she is to short to be able to reach any higher

"and it works again!" I say as Phin unwraps her arms from around Raphael's legs and runs over to me to do our hand shake. first we stick both our hands out and hit them back and forth, then we do a hip bump and finish it off with bring our hands back and wiggling our fingers together and making weird noises with our mouth. Raphael just shakes his head at us and goes off into the kitchen to make dinner, but then burn it terribly then order pizza.

"so what do you want to do first?" I ask Phin

"Makeovers!" she squeals. I just follow her to were Raphael keeps the make up, witch no one has any idea why he has it.

* * *

"Raphael put me down we are at my school!" Phin says trying to get Raphael to put her down cause she is on his shoulders. I just laugh at the two of them when Raphael just blows air out of his mouth making his cheeks puff up like a chipmunk. he swings her off his shoulders and then she runs off to class, not before coming over to give me a hug.

"So do you want me to walk you to school?" he asks coming over to me.

"if you want to you can, you might see Seb there, I know you haven't seen him in like a whole 3 days." I say as I start walking towards my school and he starts to follow so I guess he decided to come with me.

"god man I know I haven't seen that guy in forever!" he says sighing drastically while throwing his arm around me.

"I just roll my eyes at him as we come up to my school. out of the corner of my eye I see Seb coming up to us.

"Hey Raphael my man how goes it?" Seb comes up and they do some sort of fist bump. "So I see red here spent the night again." he says turning his attention back to me.

"Ya man you know I am a sucker for Phins puppy dog eyes!" he complains.

"aren't we all dude aren't we all." Seb says.

"oh look its little miss loser girl with two very smoking hot guys!" We hear a group of girls call from behind us.

"well that's my signs to leave," Raphael says giving me a hug before turning to leave "see you two around!" he calls over his shoulder.

"We should get to class." Seb says before we head in our separate detractions. I head off to history my first class of the day and take I seat in the first seat i can find. every one around me seems to be talking and having a good time but I just start to doodle until the teacher comes in and I start to pay attention.

"ok class listen up we are going to start a project and I am going to pare you up with partners. together you and your partner are going to pick a war and do a 8 page report on it," at that everyone starts to grown "as i was saying the partner will be Isabelle with Magnus, Simon with Alec, Jace with clary." and that is where I stop listening. i inwardly grown at the thought of being stuck with him doing this project, i glace over at him and i see him smirking in my direction. oh my god this is going to be the worst project ever!

* * *

**sorry it wasn't that long, but i tried to update as soon as i could. well i hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**sorry for not updating sooner our internet was out but I got this chapter up as fast as I could, sorry it isn't that long, but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same. **

* * *

"So do you want to do the project at my house or yours?" Jace asks as he comes to sit next to me at the teacher's request.

"Yours." I answer a little too quickly.

"Well if you wanted to come home with me you should have just said something." He remarks smirking at me.

"Shut up asshat." I say glaring at him. He just chuckles.

"I can drive you to my house after school today if you like." He says to me

"Oh no, I'll just met you there is you give me directions." I tell him.

"Ok give me you phone so I can give you my number."

"Umm I don't have a phone" I say look at my lap.

"Umm well then I will just write it down…" He says grabbing a piece of paper and writes some directions on it. "How come you don't have a phone?" he asks looking at me.

I just shrug and look away from him.

"So was that guy you were talking to this morning your boyfriend?"

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah you're right, he was way out of your league." He says so serious. "Well if he wasn't your boyfriend then who was he?"

"What is this 20 questions?" I say starting to get annoyed at his question.

"Sorry I was just-" but thankfully the bell rang before he could finish. I stand up and leave the class room as fast as I can.

The rest of the day went by really fast and before I knew it I was outside of the school looking for Seb. I see him walk out with two girls almost glued to him. He catches my gaze just as I roll my eyes at him. He detaches himself and comes over to me.

"Hey little red!" he greets me.

"Seb I need you to do me a big favor and I promise I will pay you back somehow." I say looking up at him pleading.

"Sure anything for you red." He say ruffling my hair and making my frizzy hair even more frizzy.

"Can you watch Phin for me after school because I have to go over to Jaces house and work on a project?"

"Sure, I love hanging out with phin she is adorable." He tells me. Wow he is way easier to convince then Raphael.

"Thank you!" I say throwing my arms around him and hugging him.

"Yeah anytime red." He tells me hugging me back. "If you come with me to pick her up I can give you a ride over to his house." He offers.

"Sure thanks Seb." I tell him as we start heading off to where his car is. Thank god he didn't bring his bike cause we can't fit Phin on with both of us on to.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I am standing outside of a mansion. Literally this place is huge! I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. Jace answers the door and tells me to come in.

"My parents aren't here, they had a business call last minute in California, so they flew out there for a week." He tells me. Oh great I have to be in a house with Jace alone. I inwardly grown at that thought. "Well let's go up to my room and get started." He says as I fallow him up like two or three flights of stairs.

We decide to do the civil war and we worked on it for about 3 hours and got only 5 pages done, looks like I will be coming over again this week, yay me! Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"What time is it?" I ask jace

"Umm its 7:30." He tells me looking at his phone.

"Shit! She needs to be in bed by at least 8." I say the last sentence more quietly. "Can I use you phone?"

"Sure." He says handing me his phone looking confused.

I dial Sebs number and wait for it to ring three times before he picks up.

"Hey jace."

"It's actually me clary."

"Oh clary when are you going to pick Phin up? She is asleep on my couch."

"I'm on my way Seb."

"Clary you do now its snowing right?"

Shit I didn't know that. "Don't worry about us I will find somewhere."

"Are you going to walk back from jaces house?"

"Yeah what other chose do I have?"

"You guys can stay the night with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok well I will see you in a little bit, By Seb."

"By clary." And then I hang up.

"I really have to go, I will see you at school tomorrow." I tell him grabbing my bag and heading out of his room and start to go down the stairs.

"Wait clary!" I hear him calling after me. "Let me give you a ride."

"No thanks I am fine." I tell him

"Clary if you think I am going to let you walk 6 miles while it's snowing at night then you are out of you mind." He informs me. so I just follow him down the stars and out of the door to his car.

* * *

**well I am going camping tomorrow and I wont be back until Thursday, so there wont be a update for a little while. **


End file.
